


Titles of Life

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: It’s funny how a person can hold so many titles in someone’s life. Upon first meeting someone, one never knows just how much that person will mean to them in the end. When Ouma had first been thrown in Shuichi’s path, he was similarly unaware of just how many things he’d be to him.My piece for #29 in the SaiOuma Exchange!





	Titles of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This Exchange has been super fun to run and whilst I didn’t expect to do any pinch hitting myself, I had a lot of fun writing this, too.
> 
> To #29, I really hope you enjoy this!

It’s funny how a person can hold so many titles in someone’s life. Upon first meeting someone, one never knows just how much that person will mean to them in the end. When Ouma had first been thrown in Shuichi’s path, he was similarly unaware of just how many things he’d be to him.

_Ultimate Supreme Leader_

As Shuichi stared at his class’s roster, his eyes seemed to linger on that one particular talent. Supreme leader... What did that talent even entail? It didn’t sound like it could be anything good. As he got lost in thought, he didn’t notice that a person was sneaking up behind him.

“Hm... This must be an awfully interesting sheet of paper!”

Shuichi jumped and looked around to see a short boy with messy purple hair and eyes to match. He was grinning impishly at the detective. “U-Uh, it’s not really, I just, um-” The boy moved quickly forward and plucked the paper from Shuichi’s hands. “Wh- Hey!”

“Ohh~ The class roster!” He looked back over at Shuichi. “Are you trying to analyze us by talent, Mr. Ultimate Detective?” When Shuichi gave him a bewildered expression, the boy laughed. “Nishishi~! You’re not the only one who wants to know more about your classmates, Saihara!”

Shuichi’s first thought was that this guy must be slightly insane. The second however, drew his mind back to the list. What other kind of individual would want to know everything about everyone? He decided to make a guess. “Why are _you_ so interested... Ouma?”

The boy stilled, face going blank before braking back out into a huge grin. “Wow, a guess at my identity?” Shuichi could feel his heart rate pick up a bit as he was found out. “Too bad you’re wrong. I’m actually Momota Kaito! Why do you think I’m wearing all this white? ‘Cause I’m an astronaut, duh! Try harder next time, okay?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he felt his face flush in embarrassment. “O-Oh, sorry, I-“

“Ahh, but that was a lie!” Shuichi doesn’t know if his nerves can take this much longer. “You really got me, Detective!” The boy, now confirmed, maybe, to be Ouma spread his arms into a pose of grandeur. “I’m Ouma Kokichi, the ultimate supreme leader! My organization numbers in over 10,000 members and now that you know about us, I guess I’m going to have to kill you!”

“Kill me?!”

_Classmate_

Ouma’s antics became part of the daily routine as they settled into their first school year at Hope’s Peak Academy. Not a day went by where someone wasn’t a victim to some petty prank or another, even when the little booger didn’t show up for class. In fact, those days were almost the worst since he had time to prepare.

“Dammit!” Momota, the real one this time, slammed his fist on the table as laughter bubbled up next to him from the demon himself. Cream from a recently tossed pie was dripping from the astronaut’s face and Shuichi was having a hard time holding in his own laughter, if he was being honest. There were few things funnier than having your best friend pied in the face. Under normal circumstances, Momota would probably be laughing, too, but because of _who_ was responsible...

“C-Calm down, Momota, it’s just a little pie.” Shuichi tried to reason, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Yeah, But this little _imp_ can’t keep getting away with this!” Momota shot back, sending Ouma a death glare.

“It’s not my fault you’re all too dumb to notice you’re in danger!” Ouma replied before momentarily sticking out his tongue at them. “I’m really doing you all a favor if you think about it. Our whole class will be prepared for anything!”

“I think there are better ways to go about showing people they should look out for themselves.” Shuichi sighed, looking over to him.

Ouma hummed in thought. “Nah, I don’t think so! But, if you find something _’better’_ let me know!” With that, his classmate turned and ran off into the hallway.

How did he end up surrounded by such eccentric people?

_Friend_

It was almost Halloween during their second year as classmates and Akamatsu, being who she is as a person, wanted to hold a party for the class. Everyone seemed super excited, except for...

Ouma was sat by the fountain in the courtyard, kicking his legs back and forth and watching as various students passed by, when Shuichi finally found him. He approached him slowly and sat down quietly next to him. The silence reigned for a bit longer before Ouma spoke up.

“Don’t you have to be setting up for the party?” He asked, just barely looking at Shuichi from the corner of his eyes.

“I could ask you the same question.” Shuichi quickly retorted. “We’re all supposed to be helping out.”

“What’s the point of helping out if I’m not attending?” Ouma shifted so that his legs were up on the bench, criss-crossed.

The detective raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t you attend? It’s for the class.”

“Parties are for friends.” Ouma said rather bluntly. “... And no one’s stupid enough to be friends with an evil supreme leader like me!” He flashed Shuichi a smile that wasn’t believed for a second.

Shuichi frowned. “Ouma, that’s not true.” He raised his hand to place it on the other’s shoulder. “Sure, you play a lot of pranks and cause trouble, but our class really wouldn’t be the same without you. I guess I can’t speak for everyone, but... I at least think of you as a friend.”

Ouma went silent for a moment, expression having seemingly gone blank before a smaller, more genuine smile broke onto his face. “Wow, Saihara is more of an idiot than I thought!” Ouch. “But, who am I to deny my beloved Saihara!” The little supreme leader hopped up from his place on the bench and stood in front of Shuichi. “Let’s head back together, then!”

_Crush_

As summer vacation took everyone back to their respective homes, the detective was separated from his class once more. He figured it’d be the same, relaxing break as usual, but he couldn’t find it in himself to sit and enjoy his time off. His stomach kept lurching and his heart was pounding and it was all so _much_ because his mind just wouldn’t separate from purple eyes and familiar laughter.

It wasn’t until the boy was gone from his daily routine that Shuichi realized just how much he enjoyed having the other as a part of it. Even if he caused trouble and messed around, he really did enjoy Ouma’s company and as the previous school year went on, they hung out more and more. There was something about knowing the other in ways that no one else did, Shuichi supposed, that made his interactions with the other feel special, like knowing the way his eyes light up during fun games or how he’s really good at telling stupid jokes or that he’s obsessed with soda or that he actually _snorts_ when his laughter is too genuine or-

“ _Ugh!_ ” Shuichi slammed his face into a pillow as his face flushed a bright red.

This was no good at all.

Slowly, he removed the pillow from his face and glanced at his phone. He gnawed at his bottom lip in contemplation before exhaling a decided huff and grabbing the device. Scrolling through his contacts, he found the one labeled “Ruler of your Heart

_Hey, I know it’s a bit of a train ride, but do you want to meet up somewhere between us sometime soon?_

The reply was almost immediate.

_oo is my beloved saihara asking me to hang out with him?? guess i have no choice but to accept lol!_

Beloved... Not a new thing for the other to call him, but he was really starting to feel the weight.

Shuichi’s heart fluttered as he typed out a reply and smiled whilst setting up their plans, hardly containing his own excitement in seeing the other again.

_Boyfriend_

It was a crisp December evening when Shuichi decided to confess. Snow was falling. Everything was quiet. Things were hazy, yet he felt like he could feel every movement. All he could truly focus on was Ouma.

Ouma and his vivid expressions.

Ouma and his child-like wonder, despite the possession of wisdom beyond his years.

Ouma and his lies for him to unravel.

His jokes.

His eyes.

The snowflakes gently falling in his hair.

_Him._

He stopped suddenly in his tracks, right at the gates to Hope’s Peak and Ouma paused just a head of him, looking back at the detective and raising an eyebrow. They stared at each other for a moment in silence before Ouma spoke up. “... Earth to Shuichi?”

“S-Sorry, I, um...” He clenched his fists, almost losing the nerve to go through with it. “I... have to say something.”

Ouma’s demeanor seemed to tense, expression going blank. “Oh?”

Shuichi looked to the ground and sucked in a deep breath. “I don’t know how you’re going to react. I’m... scared beyond belief about doing this, but... I can’t not say this. I don’t think I’ll be able to take it much longer.”

“Just spit it out, Saihara, we have to be back to the dorm before curfew, y’know.” Ouma folded his arms across his chest. As Shuichi glanced up to him, it felt as though the other was almost as nervous as he was.

“You and I both know you have no regard for curfew.”

“You got me there.”

Shuichi sighed and took a small step forward. Everything felt too real all of a sudden and he didn’t know what to do with any part of him. He settled for reaching over and unfolding Ouma’s arms so that he could take both of his hands into his own. “I... I like you, Ouma.” He could feel the other tense, but he persisted. “A lot. I can’t take holding myself back anymore. I know... I know you’ll probably brush this off, but... you just have to know.” His face felt like it was on fire and he couldn’t meet Ouma’s gaze. Vaguely, he could feel the urge to throw up.

The other hadn’t even said anything yet and he was already a mess. Great.

Ouma didn’t say anything for awhile, so Shuichi finally built up the courage to look at him in the eyes. What he found there was blatant shock, confusion, and... happiness? Shuichi could tell he was trying to keep a blank slate, but he could tell there was so much going on in the leader’s head that not even he could keep it hidden.

“You, uh- You don’t have to say anything if you don’t-“

Shuichi never got to finish that sentence as he was yanked downwards. He felt Ouma’s lips crash onto his and suddenly everything was okay. His eyes widened and he barely had time to react before Ouma pulled away.

“Wow, Saihara really must be the biggest idiot in the world if he let _me_ steal his heart!” Ouma was smiling wide and Shuichi felt dizzy.

“Does-does this mean-?!”

“Yuppers!” Ouma laughed. “Geez, you’re pretty slow on the uptake! You’re literally the only person worthy of me in our entire class, so duh-doy!”

Shuichi felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The relief of it all caused tears to prick at his eyes and he pulled the other into a tight hug. “Thank you, Ouma...”

Ouma froze momentarily before awkwardly returning the hug, not used to this much physical contact. “Y-You don’t have to thank me...” He muttered. “... Though, in a show of appreciation you cooouuuld offer to carry me to my room!”

“You and I both know I’m not physically capable of that.” Shuichi laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ouma sighed. “Geez, how’d I end up with such a shrimp boyfriend?”

Shuichi could feel heat seep into his cheeks and he pulled himself away from the hug. “... Boyfriend?”

Ouma’s face flushed even brighter as he realized what he’d said. “Uh- Well, I mean, th-that’s what we are now, yeah?”

Shuichi smiled. “Y-Yeah... Yeah, that’s what we are... If you want to be.”

“Obviously I want to be!” Ouma grabbed Shuichi’s hand and excitedly began dragging him along. “Now, let’s get to the dorms before curfew so we can tell everyone!”

“Wh- _now_?!”

“Yup! I just can’t wait to see the look on Maki and Kaito’s faces when we tell them!”

Shit.

_Fiancé_

Today was... weird.

Well, not _weird_ , but... sort of off-putting in a sense.

Everything was perfect. Everything. Down to the tiniest detail, today had gone like it was scripted in a movie. Almost unsettlingly so.

Ouma had picked him up earlier that evening, wearing the outfit he knew that Shuichi liked most. He took him to his favorite restaurant and ordered everything Shuichi even thought about having, then insisted on paying for everything. Shuichi’s suspicion only grew when Ouma took him to the park with the best view of the stars in town.

They sat in an open field on a blanket that Ouma supplied and watched as the sun faded out of the sky. It was peaceful and beautiful and Ouma’s head resting on his shoulder almost eased the nerves that were sparking within him.

Almost.

He heard Ouma clear his throat and sit up beside him. “Hey, uh... Shuichi?”

Shuichi froze. They’d never used each other’s first names before. Despite being together for four years now, Ouma had always had trouble with things that came too close to commitment and Shuichi respected that. For him to go out and use his name like that...

He couldn’t find proper words, so he hummed in question and looked over to him as his heart raced a mile a minute. “Hm?”

Ouma hesitated, but quickly found his resolve, sitting up straight and taking Shuichi’s hands into his own. “Shuichi... You... You’re not like any other person I’ve ever met.” Shuichi could tell he was struggling to get this out. “You’re so... so kind and considerate and you’ve never given up on me no matter how... _difficult_ I can be sometimes...”

“The things I do for love.” Shuichi mused, chuckling a bit, which prompted Ouma to laugh and lightly shove him.

“Shut up! I’m trying to be serious for one time in my life. You won’t ever get this again!” Shuichi shrugged and Ouma smiled, a bit more at ease. “ _Anyways_ , long story that you were already there for short, you’re the best person in my life. I don’t know jack about the future, but...” Ouma reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. “I know that I want you in it. No matter what.” He held it out to Shuichi and opened it to reveal a golden band. “Could you do me a favor and... marry me?”

Shuichi had to look between Ouma and the ring a million times before his brain finally caught up to what exactly was happening. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of what to say, but when nothing came, he settled for a similar answer he once received.

He gently plucked the box from Ouma’s hand and sat it on the ground next to them before leaning in and capturing Ouma’s lips in a kiss. This was definitely better than their first, having now had many years of practice. Ouma was quick to reciprocate and locked his arms around Shuichi’s neck while the detective’s slunk around the other’s waist. The kiss itself didn’t last long, but they stayed like that awhile, in each other’s arms, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“Sooo... I’ll take that as a no?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

_Husband_

Shuichi laid with his face down in the pillow, sound asleep, but not for long. He was rudely awakened when he felt a weight jump onto him.

“Gh-??” Shuichi made a startled noise and jumped up, scooting back so that his back was supported by the headrest. As he took in what was in front of him, he saw exactly what he expected.

“Kokichi... what was the point of that?” He sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kokichi’s smile fell and he huffed. “I was just trying to find an exciting way to wake you.” He faked a sniff. “Is this not good enough? Is the spark gone?!” Falling dramatically backwards, he put a hand to his heart and rested his arm over his head.

Shuichi snorted and reached over to pull him back up. “I think you _know_ that’s not true.” He leaned forward to gently kiss the other’s cheek. “But really, why the early awakening? It’s Sunday.”

“It’s our _anniversary_.”

“ _Oh_ , shit, yeah it is.” The detective mentally slapped himself. “To be fair, I did just wake up pretty disoriented.”

Kokichi laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s okay!” With a cheeky smile, he traced his hand along Shuichi’s face. “You can make it up to me by spoiling the hell at of me today!”

“Hm... I guess I could do that.” Shuichi smiled and placed another kiss on his forehead. “And I’ll start by having you get off me so I can make breakfast.”

Kokichi quickly scrambled off of him. “Sounds like a plan, my beloved!” He yelled before running off to the kitchen.

Three years of marriage and you’d think you would have seen it all or gotten tired of some things, but not a moment goes by that Shuichi isn’t either surprised or smitten further by the enigma that is Ouma Kokichi.

_Sweetheart_

_Roommate._

_Partner._

_Love._

Whatever else he was, whatever Shuichi called him, he was a constant force that meant the world to the detective and he hopes that that never, ever changes.


End file.
